Can't Not Love You
by ANTfarmfanatic
Summary: Sequel to Folive Forever. Olive and Fletcher's relationship is blooming, but what can possibly break them apart? Drama, untrust, other people... will they survive?  Rated T because I'm paranoid, and for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! Heres the sequel to Folive Forever! I got this idea from Mystapleza (well the idea to start it as a flashback)**

**Your all welcome! lol jk! I cant believe all these Flyna stories people are making! I know there is still a TON more Folive stories but STILL I'm kind of the jealous type a lil' :P:P:P so here!**

**Oh, and after your done reading this, check out my new poll on my profile kay? Its about which you think is more likely to happen, Flyna or Folive.**

**Flashback:**

Me and Olive stepped out of the janitor's closet, smiling at each other. Olive wrapped her arms around my waist, and giggled. I smirked, lifted olive up, and kissed her. Little did we know that it was in between classes, and the ANTs always got a 2 minute head start so they wouldn't get trampled.

Chyna and Angus stared on in shock. Apparently they were taking their 2 minutes but stopped to find a cute giggle coming from the janitor's closet.

"WHAT?" Angus yelled as he stomped over to me and Olive, looking as if he was going to murder somebody.

I dropped Olive quickly, she glared at me but thankfully she landed on her feet.

"A-A-Angus! I didn't know t-that-"

"That what? You're all over my Olive and you know she is MINE? Dude! I'm gonna murder you-" Angus seethed as he lunged at me.

Olive shoved me back dramatically, and stepped out in front of Angus.

"Angus, I'm going to tell you something that you might, well, scientifically , based on all of your reactions over the past 5 years, brought together, including the time that you-" I nudged Olive in the arm.

"-Ok you wont like it. But I want you to promise me something." Olive said, cutting to the chase.

Angus glared at me, making me shrivel under pressure before he answered.

"And what might that be." Still glaring.

Olive took a deep breath and, glancing up at Angus, she smiled that cute, yet fake smile that she used when she was begging her Dad for something

"I need you to not murder Fletcher…?"

I threw my arms to my side. "Seriously?" I gaped. "I can fend for mys-s-e-l-f," I stuttered and stumbled backwards as Angus flinched towards me threateningly.

Angus rolled his head around his neck, and shifted on his fete like he always does when he is preparing for- a- fight. I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with the murderous boy.

"Ok well Angus, and China…. Well… uh… me and Fletcher have been a couple ever since 6:53 this morning. And you will just have to learn to deal with it.'

'What?' Angus and Chyna shrieked simultaneously. Chynas shriek was more like an 'I'm so happy for you' and 'OMG!' shriek, but Angus' was the 'You just crossed the line,' kind of shriek.

"DUDE, I AM SO GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

**Thank you guys for reading this! A lot of people have been BEGGING for the sequel so I obliged! Hehe ;)**

**Challenge:**

**10 reviews? You guys can do it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**SECCONNNDD CHAPPYYY! I hope u love! Or like! Or maybe not hate… lol. But anyways R and R and enjoy! OH also vote on my poll on my profile, kay? I think it has about 0 votes so go vote noooww! Here ya go ;]**

"DUDE, I AM SO GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Angus screamed. He lunged for me, and I stumbled backwards a few feet, praying for my safety. Suddenly lots and LOTS of tall, high school kids separated the gap between us.

_I can't believe none of us heard the bell_, I thought, as I tried to fight my way through the thick crowds towards Olive.

"Olive!" I yelped as I felt myself being pushed deeper into the mob. I felt a hand grab mine, and remember seeing a blur of tacky backpacks, and scary older kid monsters before I was pulled inside a dark, tightly enclosed space. I felt cool metal on my hands, and figured I was in an open locker. A hand reached out and pulled the door shut, leaving me and the person in total darkness.

_Olive must've saved me_, I thought.

I gasped , "Oh thank you Olive.

"I thought It was gonna-" I was cut off by a sharp annoyed voice that I hadn't been expecting.

"Fletcher it's not Olive, it's me Chyna!"

A surge of air caught in my throat as I jumped slightly, shaking the locker.

"Chyna? Why'd you take me in here? You don't like me do you?" I felt myself grin a little at the possibility she might say yes, but then I felt a pang of guilt as Olives face flashed through my mind.

"Oh get real Fletch. I don't like you and never will. No offense."

I felt relief flow through my body, to my surprise.

"Well then why am I in here with you?"

I could sense Chyna shifted uncomfortably. But the lockers weren't uncomfortable or crowded.

"Well, I figured, since, apparently you and Olive are dating now-congratulations, by the way, I'm glad you finally got over me- that Angus' was going to try to kill you."

I shuddered. "Oh, right. I'd almost forgotten about that. Thanks."

I saw Chyna roll her eyes through the tiny slivers of light that were now flowing in from the air holes in the locker.

"Yeah, well I thought maybe I could help Angus NOT murder you."

_How can she do that?_ I thought.

"How can you do that?" I questioned suspiciously.

Chyna blushed and stifled a giggle. "Um, well, me and Angus have been hanging with each other a lot over summer break, so uh, I kinda think I can maybe have an… influence on... him…."

**OK so I didn't get exactly 10 reviews last chappy, but that's alright for me! But im still aiming for it.**

**Challenge:**

**11 reviews? You guys can do it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIRDCHAPPYYY! I hope u love! Or like! Or maybe not hate… lol. Im so sorry ihavent been updating but iv meant 2 the past like 3 nights, but my mom always forces me to go to bed right before ic an, or my little brother makes me play something with him. Im so sorry! Anyways r and r and enjoy!**

I raised my eyebrows playfully and scrunched my lips to the side, thinking _'Ooohhh, reeeaallyyy?_'

"You? Hanging with Angus?"

"Yeah, you know actually he's really nice, I don't see why Olive never liked him." Chyna nodded reassuringly to herself.

I didn't notice the meaning of what Chyna said because I found myself stammering jealously, "Well, uh because she liked me. Duh. Remember?"

Chyna laughed. "Yeah I guess so. But I can still help you with your whole I'm-gonna-get-killed-by-one-of-my-closest-friends thing, kay? Oh, and let's not really mention this conversation to anyone... especially Angus… okay?"

I wondered why she asked that, but still nodded my head enthusiastically.

"Good," Chyna mumbled. "Now we should probably get to class. I bet Olive is somewhere looking for you. Now I'll just keep Angus away from you until I can talk to him. Okay. Awesome." She seemed to be talking to herself now.

Without further notice, I shoved open the locker door and stumbled into an empty hallway. I started heading one way,but switched directions as I realized my first class was the opposite way and dashed for my English class. I shared English with Olive, only Olive, not anyone else I knew.

I burst through the classroom door, totally unnoticed by the chatting teenagers waiting for their teacher to start, well, teaching. My eyes swept across the room for a glimpse of my blond haired blue eyed love. I saw her sitting in her usual spot in front of my empty desk and I happy squealed **(A/N: hahaha yeah girly Fletcher happy squeal... gotta love! Lol)** and made my way over.

"Where have you been? I thought you had been killed by the stampede! Plus Mrs. White is about to start." Olive ranted as I slid into my seat in behind her.

"Sorry, me and Chyna wer-" My eyes widened at what I almost just spilled and I shoved my hand into my mouth.

Olive turned around to face me, a suspicious look in her eyes. "You? and Chyna?" She looked a little heartbroken, I couldn't tell why though. "You guys were doing what?"

"We were… uh… tortured by a teenage ninja assassin!" I responded off the top of my head. _Really, Fletcher? Teenage ninja assassin? Your so stupid. Now she's going to think-_

"Ninja assassin? Really Fletcher? I'm not that stupid. Tell me really. " She looked into my eyes pleading for real answers. I took a shaky breath before I lowered my gaze to my desk.

"I-I can't tell you.

**THANKS 4 READING! R AND R!**

**Challenge:**

**24 reviews? You guys can do it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SUCH A BIG HEADED FAT LOSER JERK MEANIE! I haven't updated in forever! Im so so SORRY but I have had like 3 hours of spare time in the past 3 weeks. Im either cooking or cleaning or shopping or wrapping or preparing or crashing. I hope ya'll don't hate me! Also if I havent replied to tyour PMs or reviwed you story im sorry I will get on that right now. Im stupid. I hope a super long chappy will make it up 2 u!**

"I-I can't tell you."

Olive looked dejected. " Well, at least tell me where you were."

_Ugh.. girlfriends and all their suspiciousness._

"Ok then, fine, I'll tell you, we were in an empty locker. Okay? Are you happy now Ms. Know It All?" My breath caught in my throat as soon as the words were out of my mouth. I didn't mean to say any of that. Well at least the last part.

Olives face turned into fury as she registered what I had just said. Thing is, I seriously didn't mean to say it, it's just that, when I get nervous, I usually go around splurting out insults to cover up my nervousness. It's a bad habit, and it hurts a lot of people sometimes. Well either that or I freeze. But I couldn't do that seeing as how Olive was staring into my soul and all. I sat there hoping Olive either hadn't heard the last part or that she wouldn't get mad at me. It was just not even our first day as a couple and I was already screwing it up!

" Yeah. Okay. I get it. Im just-" her voice cracked. "-The know it all weird freak who cant shut her trap. You would be much happier with Chyna and you know that. I understand. I mean, we've technically only been together for an hour and 18 minutes, so, I guess you just wanted to see what it might be like, and you didn't like it, and, so, yeah," She whispered. I could see a tear glistening in the corner of her eye. It rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly.

I scrambled to find something to say that would make it all better.. "Olive, don't say things like that. I want to be with you forever and ever and ever and I swear I didn't mean to say any of that, at ALL!" I was sitting up straight in my seat with my hands clasped on my desk. Everything was falling apart. "I'm so sorry!"

Olive just shook her head and turned to the front in her seat. Im glad everyone was too busy talking to notice our situation. I hesitated but gave in ot my in-head war.

"Alright, Olive, if you really want the truth about what we were doing in that locker, it's not what you think , Chyna was just saying that she could help Angus not murder me because im dating you- wonderful, WONDERFUL, you-and she has been hanging with him all summer and she said she has an influence on him!" I didn't think that came out right. Or sounded believable.

Olive turned back towards me. "Chyna wouldn't say that about Angus. You know that."

"Well yeah, I didn't really believe her at first either. But she was so serious I swear Olive."

She looked disgusted as she turned face forward in her seat and slumped into it.

"Olive…?" I whispered.

She ignored me.

_Olive._

**THANKS 4 READING! R AND R! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Challenge:**

**40 reviews? You guys can do it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chappy! Hey have y'all checked out my Christmas story that I wrote? Its FOLIVE (duuh) and its only 2 chapters but I think its cool. Check it out and review it! Now: get back in the mood of the last chapter, and here we go!**

"Olive…?" I whispered.

She ignored me.

_Olive._

My face felt hot. My hands clenched into fists, turning my knuckles white. The world seemed to spin around me as I was entrenched in a stream of fury.

_She doesn't believe me! Aren't girlfriends supposed to actually believe you when you explain something to them? Even if it sounds like a totally unbelievable lie? And even when it's involving someone you had loved for the past like FOREVER? Girlfriends are understanding! Arent they?_

I heard the noise of a pointer tapping against a wipe board but didn't pay attention as Mrs. White began to speak about… I don't know... some English-y stuff. I sensed myself snap back into reality as I heard someone bark my name.

"Fletcher! I asked you a question." Yeah, it was definitely Mrs. White.

"Sorry!" I snapped, still angry. Everyone stared at me.

"I mean, sorry ma'am…"

"Yes sure you are. Detention."

"What? But I didn't even-" A death glare from the meanie teacher shut my face.

"Fine…"

Mrs. White shot me another death glare as I slid lower into my seat and she repeated her question. I racked my brain for an answer, but before I could find one Olive volunteered to answer it. I could sense her glance at me menacingly as she spoke aloud.

_And the first day of school begins._

OLIVES POV

So I answered the question Fletcher was asked… believe me, I totally wanted him to not be able to find the right answer and get humiliated in front of the whole class, but I felt bad. So.. yeah. I helped him out. Lucky for him, right? After all we'd only been together for like… I don't know… an hour (I stopped keeping track) and ALREADY he was basically cheating on me. At least I thought. As soon as class ended I grabbed my backpack and stomped out the door. Fletcher was stalking my every move, still begging for forgiveness (in my eyes.. actually really he was trying to explain that he was telling the 'truth').

"Olive, you have to believe me! I couldn't thought of that good a cover story you know that, im too stupid!"

"Well it actually WASN'T a good cover story you know… CHYNA WOULD NEVER DO OR SAY OR ACT LIKE ANY OF THAT!" I practically yelled in his face.

Fletcher cowered back. "Girl friends are suppose to trust their boyfriends…"

He was right. Too right. I'm always the one who is right! But seriously, if you had a boyfriend who had deeply loved your BFF ever since he met her, and then he made up an excuse for the fact that he was STUFFED INSIDE A CROWDED LOCKER WITH HER, would YOU believe him? Didn't think so.

I sighed. "Yeah yeah I know… but tell me. Don't you know how FREAKIN' FAKE your story sounds? Seriously."

"I know it sounds fake but really you have to believe me!"

I gripped the straps of my backpack and stared at the floor. I shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry… but I can't believe you. I don't know… maybe.. but.. I just don't know. It's ridiculous really."

Just then he looked straight into my eyes, and said coldly, "Well I'm sorry you can't believe me. That's just too bad. I actually thought we might be a nice couple. My bad."

He walked away.

**It's a little bumpy, but yeah everyone has those days (everybody gets that way! Everyone knows what, what im talking bout everybody gets that way!) OHMIGOSH PLEASE FORGIVE ME! It just kind of, you know… Hannah Montana… wow. Forgive me. Well anyways.. hope u liked it! review!**

**Challenge:**

**40 reviews? You guys can do it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


	6. Chapter 6

**MY FIRST UPDATE OF 2012! Yeah sorry it took so long! I just haven't found time. But here is the chapter!**

He walked away.

He just walked away. Iw as now in an empty hallway left to think about what he said. I trudged my way to my next class and spent the rest of the school day ignoring classmates, thinking miserable thoughts, and barely paying attention to any of the teachers. (Except you know, for when the teachers said something interesting about Calculus.)

The next day me and Fletcher were still ignoring each other. I wouldn't look at him, he wouldn't look at me. If we just HAD to peek a glance at each other, it was always at the same time as if by FATE or something, so we would make a face and quickly avert our eyes to the floor. At least that's what I always did. Finally, class after class after class of trying not to burst into tears, or jump up and scream in the teachers face (AND Fletchers face), I saw Chyna in the hallway talking to Angus. I stomped up to her and grabbed her arm, tugging her away.

"Hey!" Angus called. Well, I did just steal the opposite side of his conversation.

"GET OVER IT!" I yelled, not caring.

Chyna stumbled as I help her arm in a vise-like grip and stomped towards the ANT Farm, which was empty. As it always is at this time of day.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed. "We need to get to cla-"

Chyna never got to finish her sentence because I shoved my (empty) fabric pencil holder into her mouth. A look of disgust appeared on her face as she pinched it with her fingers and tugged it out of her mouth and away from her face.

"What was that for?" She exclaimed.

"THAT, my friend, was for going behind my back, and stuffing yourself inside a locker with my boyfriend." I accused.

Chyna stumbled for words. "What- I don't know what you're-"

"Don't play dumb Chyna! You know just as well as I do that you were in fact inside an d empty locker with Fletcher yesterday. Doing WHAT, Im not sure. So tell me what you were doing."

"Olive-"

"And don't tell me you can't tell me, I already got that junk from Fletcher and I don't think I can take it from you." My throat burned and my cheeks felt hot as a steamy tear threatened to fall out of the corner of my eye.

"FLETCHER TOLD YOU-"

I cut her off. "Yesterday. In the empty locker. HUH?" I stood on my tippy toes and leaned towards her, thrusting my hands outward like a gangster, but I don't think it had much effect because I was almost crying.

Chyna twiddled her thumbs and mumbled, "It's not really important you know-"

"But you need to tell me."

**I hate myself! Lol jk but if I DID it would be because of this sucky cliffy! Review and tell me your favorite part of the story, and/or what you think I should do (if it can work into the story line I might do it, otherwise unless its an ASTOUNDING idea I will somehow make it fit)**

**THANKS YOU FELLOW CITIZENS OF FANFICTION!**

**Challenge:**

**47 reviews? You guys can do it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


	7. CONTEST

**HEY! WARNING: NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPPY. Wait! dont walk away from me! This will stillb e pretty awesome because this is a contest! YAY! I got inspiration for this from the story ANTS at Hogwarts (i forget the author but.. you know who you are! :] ) SO! This contest is just so I can know a little something about my AWESOME BLESSED reviewers ANNNDD... DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN: YOU CAN HAVE A CHANCE TO MAKE A CHARACTER TO BE IN MY STORY! the one orr two second place winners will have their character make a guest appearance in my story! (which i will update if i get at LEAST 5 entries from diff people) But not just like he/she's in the background, they will have a big part in the chapter i put them in. "Wait.. did she say SECOND PLACE WINNERS?" you think. TIS TRUE! THERE IS MORE! the one or two FIRST PLACE WINNERS i will write a one-shot with their character! CONDITION # 1: The story will be A.N.T. Farm :] and you can even pick the ship i write about! CONDITION # 2: the character will either be with Olive Fletcher Angus or Chyna, but the relationship doesnt last and you can pick the ship that ends up in the end (ex: olive has a bf, fletcher is jealous somehow, she breaks up w/ her bf and they get 2gether or soemthing)CONDITION # 3: it cant be romantic Flyna. Ewwwwwww. but it can be friendly Flyna!**

**YAY! now the forms (there will be two: one for general stuff about YOU and then one for your character. you can submit as many of these as you want)**

**YOU:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Country:

Fave one of my stories:

**CHARACTER (i edited the form in ANTS at Hogwarts):**

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Good or Bad (ends up to be good or bad that is):

Romance (Yes or No, as in do you want them to have a romantic relationship or just be friends with someone):

^ If yes, then with who?

Ship:

Casual Outfit 1 and 2:

Pajamas:

Religion:

**Thanks guys! This will be fun! REMEMBER i will update after at least 5 entries from different peeps! sorry i havent updated sonner anyway, but i just fixed my computer. Have fun!**

**~AFFanatic**


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't updated in forever guys. Im soooo sorry. MY computer wasn't working, then it was, then I got grounded, then I got ungrounded yesterday. Im so so sorry! Also im sorry if this chapter is a little scattered. I had everything written perfectly, but then I changed it and kept some parts and well….. I don't know, I think ll my chapters are scattered. So maybe its not. it probably isn't, ya know im just paranoid! OK just letting u guys know, I chose the winners from the CONTEST and I will post the second place winners chapters soon. Actually the next chapter will be one, and the next will be the other. And I will post the first place winner one/two shots soon too (but they might be so good I mka eita story…:O) Omg im rambling! Ok enjoy this very long chapter.**

"But you need to tell me."

She sighed, and sat down on the couch. " Okay… well… if you really absolutely positively seriously honestly genuinely-"

"Come on!"

"-need to know, well.." she looked at the floor, then her eyes filled with excitement and she jumped up from the couch and stared me in the eye and blurted, "I like Angus!"

Did she just say…? "Wait… what?"

She sighed and smiled. "I. Like. Angus!"

I blinked a few times, and then stammered, "Well, um, that doesn't really explain why-"

"Olive we were in that locker 'cuz I puuuuuuuulllllled Fletcher in there-" She made a dramatic pulling motion- "because I knew Angus would hurt him because he like ya know loves you-" her voice had taken on a high pitched tone like it usually does when shes excited, but it lowered now. "-um, yeah he loves you, and uh I was telling Fletcher that I could keep Angus from hurting him because Angus... uh... well you see I have an influence oon him." Chyna shrugged like it was 'that' simple.

My mouth went slack somewhere in her rambling. "What?" I said desperately trying to gain understandment of the situation.

"OLIVE, I pulled him in the locker 'cuz-"

"No I know what you said, eidetic memory remember?" I said, my mouth agape and my finger tapping my temple.

Chyna mumbled, "Oh yeah. So you get it and your not mad at me?"

I sighed and slumped my shoulders in a shrug. "Bahh, well I get the general thing, but I dont know WHAT you see in Angus, and no, im not mad at you-

Chyna smiled and reached for a hug. I pushed her hand away and held up a finger. "-for the meantime. You know I know that somewhere down there you might have feelings for Fletcher…" I looked disgustingly upon her, then smiled. "Because ya know, he is a pretty uh.. attractive.. guy, and, so, just.. stay away," I warned jokingly, wagging my finger at her. I don't think Chyna got the joke part, because she muttered something under her breath and sighed a "Yeah sure, whatever."

I nodded approvingly and walked towards the door. Suddenly I clutched my stomach my and stumbled into the doorway. I grabbed onto the door post and looked back at Chyna. "Uh, I think I need to go to the nurse," I said, trying to sound in pain. Chyna patted my back as she walked past me. "You do that," she laughed. I cocked an eyebrow and stared after her, knowing that a girl like her would never like a guy like Angus. "Where are the GRammy people?" I asked the emptiness. "That was the best preformance I've ever done yet," I sighed in awe of myself.

I concluded that Chyna was lying. I concluded it as soon as i heard her say that she liked Angus. Call me a bad best friend, but that kind of thing just doesnt happen. I knew there was something she wasn't telling me. She totally likes Fletcher, I thought. And he probably does, or will start to like her back. That was my only thought as I trudged towards the nurse's office. I was going to tell the nurse that I had the stomach flu, so she would send me home.

I really didn't want to spend anymore time with Chyna. I was going to go home to my room, and think. I used all of my Wikipedia knowledge to tell the pretty brunette nurse all the symptoms of the stomach flu, all the symptoms that I 'had'. I sat quietly in the waiting room and traced the colorful shapes along the wall as she checked some files and wrote out some paper work . She entered and told me I could go straight home.I thought of Fletcher when I pushed open the double doors, into streaming sunlight. I glanced over my shoulder as the bell rung, and saw a glimpse of Fletcher and Chyna. They were huddled in a corner, talking together. Their faces seemed anxious. 'Of course', I thought. 'She likes him and he likes her'. Please don't think im so horrible, but I've always been the jealous type. The VERY jealous type. 'I bet they're trying to figure out how to get me out of their picture'. Looking back one more time, I saw a circle of people, surrounding something. Standing on my tippy toes and straining my ears, I longed to know what all the commotion was. Through the people I could see Chyna and Fletcher, saying something to the students. I let out a frustrated sigh and turned towards the concrete sidewalk, taking a step forward. AS I was about to continue walking, I grimaced. "I have to know," I muttered. Hesitantly, I whirled back around, the lack of significant intel weighing on me. A second later, a student bent down to pick up a pencil. For one fleeting moment I saw them. If it was scientifically possible, I would've sworn my heart just stopped. At first I was shocked .But then a feeling that I had never TRULY, TRULY felt before seeped into my heart... Anger. My vision blurred as I felt my eyes well up, and my lip quiver. Don't cry, I told myself. Fury seeped out of me every second I I tried to hold back my tears, and before I knew it a choking gasp escaped my throat and my eyes gave in and started pouring buckets of salty tears down my face. Blindly, I ran down the sidewalk and towards my house, wiping my cheeks and nose furiously. My chest burned tremendously, but it didn't stop me from running. Running. To where? I wasn't sure.

"I-I don't un-d-dersta-a-annndd," I gasped through my sobs.

"Why, why w-would they j-just…

"He-he is suppose to be k-kissing me!"

My throat felt a millimeter wide. I could barely talk. My eyes were sore and puffy, yet they wouldn't stop shedding tears. I burst through the front door of my house, and wondered why and how I had gotten there so quickly. As I stumbled over my feet, trying to make my way to my room, crying uncontrollably, I thanked God that my parents had to work on weekdays from morning 'til night. Finally, I plopped down on my bed and curled into a ball, cringing. I cried myself to sleep that night.

**I hate myself. Really I do. And I hate this chappptterrrrr idk y. Lol Review!**

**THANKS YOU FELLOW CITIZENS OF FANFICTION!**

**Challenge:**

**47 reviews? You guys can do it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry its been a while since updating. Very VERYYY busy lately. And this chapter just had to be perfect! In this chappy I have one of the second place winners… you know who you are! I hope I did your character justice! But, in case your wondering, imma have the name of th person who submitted it at the bottom of the story, ya know, for credit reasons. Ok like this chapter! **

FLETCHERS POV

"Chyna, I HAD to tell her; she thought we were making out or something in there!"

Chyna and I were hiding in a corner, hiding from all the chaos trying to figure everything out. I tried to stare into her eyes, because usually when someone does that the point gets across better, but the words 'Chyna' and 'make out' in the same sentence made me do otherwise. I diverted my eyes from her and focused on the loose thread on the hem of my sleeve as I tugged at it.

She let out an exasperated breath. "I guess I understand. It's just, why does she have to be so jealous all the time?"

My eyes narrowed as I looked at her. "It's not her fault. That's her personality. And yeah, I know that sounds bad, but…well you know you'd be suspicious too if you were in her position…" I trailed off. Chyna rolled her eyes, the way someone does if they're trying to say "like that makes it better", and I glanced down at the floor, not being able to bear the sting of her stare.

"Oh, uh hi-"

I diverted my eyes from the ground to look up at her. Her eyes flickered in my direction for a moment, and then shifted back to whatever it was that was behind me, and smiled. I hoped she hadn't gone insane from confusion and started talking to imaginary people. Nevertheless I turned around to see what she was smiling and staring at, just to make sure.

A tall, pale girl with long red hair was right behind me, staring at us with her light lips twisted in a smirk. A peel off name tag stuck to her red tube top read 'Ashlynn Mace'. You might say she resembled Bella Thorne a little, but her hair was a darker shade of red and her face shape wasn't exact. Her 3 friends standing on either side of her were giving us weird glances. I diverted my eyes to the side, then back to her again, wondering why the heck HIGH SCHOOLERS would want to talk to 'wittle ittle Ant-ies', as Lexi put it. Speaking of Lexi, I was happy because it wasn't her taunting us. She was out sick for the week.

"Wh-" I began, worry lines beginning to from across my forehead.

"Aw, you lovebirds planning a date to dinner?"

"Awwwwwwww I think they are! Young Love!"

"They look so cute together, you know?"

They _mocked_ us. They thought we were together, but we weren't. Chyna and Fletcher… it didn't even sound right, and I wondered how they could actually think that Chyna, gorgeous, popular Chyna, would be with weird ol' me. I gaped as it seemed all the students in the hallway joined the circle around us. Great. More people. I tuned my ears into Chyna's flow of speaking for the first time in a few minutes and heard what she was earnestly saying to the kids standing in front of us.

"No no, you don't understand, we aren't together. We're just friends. That's it." She babbled the same thing to every person in front of us.

"Yeah, just friends," one particularly wide kid wearing a backwards baseball cap snorted.

I tried to join in with Chyna saying, "oh, wait, n-no, it's not like thaaat- " Obviously the big kids still scared me.

"Hey," I looked back towards Ashlynn, and raised my eyes so I could see her face as she seemed to loom over me entirely. I shrunk inside my shirt. "Guys, they're right. We should just leave them alone."

Chyna stepped up, "Yeah," she said as she skimmed my eyes over the crowd. "Yeah you hear that, she said to leave us alone."

I moved from behind Chynas back where I didn't know I was hiding. I took 2 steps closer to the frustrated crowd, and said "Yeah! Leave us al-" the fat kid wearing the baseball cap lifted up his foot and threateningly stomped it towards me. I stumbled backwards. "Okay," I mumbled, embarrassed.

Ashlynn's eyes rolled and she flipped her hair. " 'Leave us alone, leave us alone,'" she mocked me in a high pitched voice, and waved her hands in the air beside her head. "Yeah right! Kiss! Kiss Kiss!" She looked eagerly to her sides at the other high schoolers.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the other kids joined the chant.

I stared at them blankly, and then my brain booted up and registered their words. Kiss?

**The person was Gothic-Emo-Bunny! Her character was Ashlynn Mace. :]**

**The next chappy is incredible.**

**Challenge:**

**67 reviews? [ I need some time :p]**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I just got 67 reviews! SO heres my update. Ok I have 2 requests. First, it seems like I'm losing readers. And reviewers. So im kinda sad about that, so maybe if you could try reviewing each chapter, idk if its short or long or anything, but just let me no your there. Second, I welcome constructive criticism. I SUPPORT it really. IK my writing isn't perfect so feel free to tell me anything I'm doing or not doing that would make my writing better. Thanks!**

PREVIOUSLY:

Ashlynn's eyes rolled and she flipped her hair. " 'Leave us alone, leave us alone,'" she mocked me in a high pitched voice, and waved her hands in the air beside her head. "Yeah right! Kiss! Kiss Kiss!" She looked eagerly to her sides at the other high schoolers.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the other kids joined the chant.

I stared at them blankly, and then my brain booted up and registered their words. Kiss?

I yelled, "We are NOT together so therefore we will NOT kiss! NOT NOT NOT! NOOOOOOOOOOO." I barely heard Chyna join in with me. The circle tightened around us and the chanting became louder. "I'm with Olive!" I yelled at them, adding in a mumbled "I think", but no one heard me. IT was mainly to myself anyways.

I spun on my heels and faced Chyna again, desperate for a way out of the situation.

Chyna shook her head, as if she could read my thoughts.

"KISS! KISS!"

The words seemed to drown out my thoughts. I tried to think of Olive, and I realized I didn't know where she was. The monotonous chant didn't let me continue that train of thought any further. The room seemed to be spinning. My face was hot I wanted to scream at everyone to shut up, and I highly considered shoving my shoe up their noses.

I glanced at all the kids surrounding us. My mind was racing.

I felt a quick hand reach out and snatch up my shirt, and whooshing sensation as I was yanked up and forward. My head swam in confusion for a moment, and then my mouth smushed against something. Something soft and supple and... surprising, frankly. My jaw tightened and my body stiffened as Chyna kissed me. My heart was thumping so loud and fast, surging through every inch of my body, I would have sworn Chyna could hear it. A tense, fluttery feeling filled up my chest, and a nagging ache pulled and twisted on my stomach. As I saw my vision go spotty and my head feel dizzy, I feebly tried to pull away, but Chynas hands were iron clutched to my shirt. I tried to close my eyes and relax, knowing that it would only be worse if I just stood there the whole time like a zombie. Barely hearing the whoots and whistles of the teenage crowd, my cheeks rose in color-not that they weren't already as red as a tomato- but now I was sure Chyna could feel the heat radiating from my face. Suddenly a sickly, woozy sensation filled and pounded inside my head, I moaned and let my eyes roll backwards and my eyelids close shut. After what felt like a lifetime, Chynas iron grip weakened and my feet slumped to the floor. I almost forgot what the floor felt like underneath my converse. The kids were gone- much too late for class.

Chyna's eyes were huge. I couldn't imagine what I must have looked like as she stared down at me. I pictured myself staring up at her, pale, shocked, sickly, yet however amazed at the same time. My eyes were unblinking. My jaw was slack; it hung freely from my mouth, a slight gap between my two lips.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered. She looked upset with herself.

I stared at her in the empty hallway and blinked, unable to answer for a several minutes. "Uh, well-dbuhhhhhh… uh….um… yeah… ok….." I felt like I needed to sit down, the shock was weighing on me and my head felt as if it would lean to the side and take my whole body with it, plunging to the floor. She stared at my shirt and began rambling. "No, really, I didn't even mean to, but I mean I couldn't think and it seemed like there was no other option, and I don't know it was like I was possessed or something I don't know I'm so so sooooo sor-"

**CLIFFAY! Ashlynn Mace was Gothic Emo Bunny's character btw again. Next chappy there'll be one of the other characters and im in the process sof writing the winning stories! **

**Challenge:**

**77 reviews? [ I need some time :p]**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


	11. Yay! Very, very long chapter

**Hey again! I know a lot of you have been very anxious for me to update and worried that I might not ever again. Well, PRAISE BE, I have an excellent excuse for not updating for a month. My computer crashed. Again. I don't think it will ever work again :\ so anyways, I didn't get on it for like, a month, and then I was able to turn it on long enough for me to send my story document to another computer. So that's why im updating! Halleluijah! I appreciate SOOO MUCH all the reviews and private messages iv been getting.. I didn't know so many people loved my writing! Well anyway here is the chapter. It's all iv written so far, because iv been so, so busy with school, and classes, and homework, and sports, and crash time :P I included the last paragraph in the last chapter, just as a refresher. Enjoy!**

I stared at her in the empty hallway and blinked, unable to answer for a several minutes. "Uh, well-dbuhhhhhh… uh….um… yeah… ok….." I felt like I needed to sit down, the shock was weighing on me and my head felt as if it would lean to the side and take my whole body with it, plunging to the floor. She stared at my shirt and began rambling. "No, really, I didn't even mean to, but I mean I couldn't think and it seemed like there was no other option, and I don't know it was like I was possessed or something I don't know I'm so so sooooo sor-"

"It's okay," I murmured. The words came out in a haze, a dreamy state. If Chyna was seeing me from an anime point of view, there would be a swirling pool around my head and little bubbles floating up and popping around me as I swayed. I concentrated at the chipped linoleum floor and the grit seeped in between each tile.

"Um…" I barely heard it, but nonetheless I lifted my light yet heavy head towards her.

She seemed to be fighting her thoughts. Biting her lip, she asked, "Was it as good as you always thought it might be?"

I didn't know how she knew I had imagined kissing her someday. At first I was shocked, I blinked as I tried to think. Gripping the straps of my back pack I backed away, I felt I might stumble any moment. "Fletcher-" Chyna reached for me, but I clumsily sidestepped.

"No."

Chyna blinked. She brought back her outstretched arm and looked at her thumbs. "Oh…"

"And yes." I continued.

I walked towards the door. "I think I'd better go now," I mumbled. I saw Chyna gaze at me, in a daze of wonderment and confusion, barely nodding and begin toward her class. I slowly pushed open the doors and let the warm sun soak in my skin. I closed my eyes and thought that no tragedy could happen in a world where a big, beautiful piece of art lights up the sky. For support, I leaned against the cool metal door frame; my feet were going to fail me, I knew it. I stepped forward, half expecting to stagger to the ground, and heard the doors to Webster High softly clunk shut behind me. I ran my hand down my face, and lifted my head towards the sky. _What. Just. Happened. _

Fletchers POV

Running. I was running. The wind whipped my face and made an eerie 'whooshing' sound in my ear as I looked over my shoulder for the millionth time in 3 minutes. The mob made my spine shiver just at the thought of so many people chasing one person, but when that person was me... I was a wreck. My body was damp with sweat, soaking my hair and trickling down my shirt. Terror. 'If they put effort into it,' I thought, 'they wont just give me nightmares, they'll give me a one way ticket to the hospital!' I was almost out of breath, my lungs ached and my throat tasted like blood. I wouldn't be able to go on for much longer.

I was sitting on a cement block outside of Webster High. Yeah, I totally didn't walk home like I thought I would. I didn't have an excuse for my mom as to why I would have been home early, and I didn't feel like telling her all my… 'female friend issues'. So I was sitting on that block, moping and feeling sorry for myself, and why did all this have to happen to me, blah blah blah, until the bell rang.

"Thank goodness…" I muttered, glad that I wasn't stuck in the flow of freedom drunk teenagers trying to escape the prison cell of school. Tons and tons if kids passed me by, a lot of them the cruel, heartless (in my mind) kids in the crowd who had surrounded us in the hallway… thus leading to the kiss catastrophe. They smirked and made kissy faces as they walked by me. A hot embarrassment came over my face, (I swear there was an invisible bonfire 2 feet in front of me), and I quickly stuck my burning face into my hands, my fingers entangled in my flippy hair, trying to ignore the sounds they made directed at me. After hours and hours (it seemed) of pure agony, I was alone. I glanced up from my hands and didn't see any 'mockers', so I shakingly stood up from the block and trudged into the middle of the wide cement sidewalk. The sun was at an angle; my shadow was stretched out diagonally behind me. In a blank stupor, I lifted my wrist to my face and covered my eyes to see the digital numbers on my Spiderman watch… 3:47. So I was 45 minutes late to get home. I grimaced, like someone does when they think back on an embarrassing moment, and begrudgingly kicked up a loose stone with the front of my shoe. Suddenly, a piercing GROAN, CLANK filled the air, along with scuffling on the sidewalk. I I tensed, my eyes gradually widening and filling with a terrorizing thought. I heard heavy footsteps of several bulky people approach me from behind, but I didn't need to turn around. I knew who it was.

"Hey puny. Hows your little girlfriend?" Brady taunted, and his little 'pack' behind him made smooching noises. 'Pretend he's not here,' I thought, and my stomach twisted violently. I couldn't move even if I wasn't too terrified to do so. There was a padding sound behind me, and a strong hand grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around.

"Hey! You look me in the eyes when I taunt you, little ANT," he said through gritted teeth. I winced; my shoulder felt numb as he gripped it, and I pictured bruises there tomorrow.

"I said, hows your girlfriend!" he repeated impatiently.

Oblivious, I thought of Olive and replied, "ummmmmmmm, she's… good."

"Oh, so she IS your girlfriend." He turned around to his gang and they hooted and hollered on his command.

I froze. "Wait, n-no, CHYNA isn't my girlfriend, Ol-" I stopped mid sentence, hesitating that I should mention her name to the bullies.

"What, what was that?" he asked 'innocently' as he cupped his hand around his ear.

"Someone, uh, someone else is."

**I will update sooner than I did last time. I promise. And, if its not too much to ask… review please? I know I've probably lost a lot of reviewers since my last update, because they lost faith in me :( but I lost faith in me too! I don't blame you. So, anyways, like, 2 reviews would be nice, if you don't hate me too much. Lol. C ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey fanfiction people! I don't really know what to say… I forgot about my story for a while, caught up in the laziness of summer, but then one day, I remembered it. Oh crap, I thought. Im officially dead. So I furiously started typing it on my Droid memos. I had at least… 6 full memos stored on my droid until my sister FINALLY went to a sleepover so I could (secretly, lol) use her laptop to type up my memos and post if to FF. But this is only like, 3 memos, because its 3 oclock in the morning so…. But im not trying to excuse myself from my unacceptable behavior. If im going to have a story, with INCREDILBY faithful and anxious reviewers, I should remember to upkeep it. I feel like a heartless blah. NONETHELESS, in my non updatingness, YOU AMAZINGLY FAITHFUL, WONDERFUL, AND REMINDING REVIEWWERS PULLED THROUGH FOR ME! So I want to thank every single person who reviewed when I stopped updating, urging me to update and encouraging me to. I didn't even get a single flame! Amazing! I love you all so much, I mean, really, without you I would have no reason to stay up into the dark hours of the night and type away on a laptop when im suppose to be sleeping. (But don't worry, I stay up this late, secretly of course, anyway ) so, iwouldnt blame you if you are all like "FINALLY IT TOOK U LONG ENOUGH!" if u even review. I really wouldn't blame u. So I don't know if I should ask for reviews, because that could make me come off weird, or justnot mention it…. So I will say, reviews are EXTREMEMLY appreciated and loved and everything else good, so review if u like. I hope to be posting again soon, but it all depends when I'm alone in the house with a computer so I can finish typing my memos. So that's all I wanted to say, sooooooooooo….. DRUMROLL PLEEEAASE…THE CHAPTER!o wait, one more thing. ClarinetNinja1986 is getting back on fanfiction, so I told her I would get it out there. So go read her stories she will be updating!**

**OK SO NOW, THE CHAPTER! **

"Someone, uh, someone else is…", I trailed off, lowering my attempt at a stony glare to the floor, blood creeping into my cheeks in childish embarrassment. I hoped Brady would leave it at that, but I was fooling myself. Brady, well… he's the type to get what he wants, when he wants it.

Fast as lightning, Brady snatched up a handful of my shirt and jerked me up, face to face with him. My heart leapt into my throat as he growled, " Yeah, punk junior, who?"' DON'T TELL HIM, DON'T TELL HIM,' flooded my mind as I squeezed my eyes shut. 'Relax, Fletcher. Your taking this too seriously. In a second, he'll just leave.' Painting calms me down, so I tried to visualize a world of paint. A painful lump was forming in my throat, the kind you get when you try not to cry. Slowly, theblack of my mind was fuzzing into another world, consistingof paintbrushes and easels, and vivid blobs of color, when an electric pang of pain on my cheek made my eyes shoot open. White hot light flashed in my eyes. instinctively my hand reached up and brushed my face, trying to touch away the tingling sting. I grimaced as I glared at Brady's hand swiftly lower from slapping me. So much for that peaceful moment.

"Who is your girlfriend, puny?" He demanded to know. 'Wont you ever give up? Why do you flipping care?'

"Well I'm not gonna tell you!" I mumbled through gritted teeth. A soft breeze ruffled my hair and shirt, sending little fabric ripples through it. I closed my eyes. My mind blared with thoughts of fear and fury-mostly fear- like, 'Oh my gosh, he's gonna murder me now. Kill me I say, kill me! How could so much cruelty live in one single person… Im an idiot, im an idiot, im-'

"Agh!" Icried. The friction of gritty cement tearing across my hands and back jerked me into reality. Too stunned to feel pain just yet, I stared at my bleeding hands. Sticky, smelly, red ooze seeped from deep, jagged incisions imbedded in my palms. Bits of torn skin lined the cuts, and random scrapes that weren't deep enough to bleed revealed patches of raw pink flesh. Trembling, I stumbled back onto one elbow, and curled into a ball on my side, breathing roughly. I didn't care that the blood oozing from my hands stained my pants. Undoutedly my shirt was already stained; the hot wetness smweared all over my back assured that. I sueezed my eyes shut against the sun, which was now noticeably low in the sky, trying to ignore the pain searing into my back and hands.

Brady kicked me, and instantly I half- jumped up, tripping on my hands as I tried to scooch backwards. If he could _throw _me down that hard, he could definitely give me a serious beating. Staring at the splotches of blood on the cement from where I placed my hands gave me hysteria. "Please, please don't hurt me anymore," I whimpered. Useless. My head spinned as Brady packed a coldblooded punch right on my jaw. I screamed as my head lurched back,then I lay with my elbow propping me up, motionless. Stiffly I held my jaw in my sticky hands, fingers wandering until they touched a large rupture in my lip. Lucky for me, I jus felt deeply bruised. 'Not one of his best punches,' I thought, remembering the guy whose nose the bully broke. 'But still bad enough for me.' Blood pooled in my mouth and trickled down my chin. I gagged as I nearly choked on it, and spat. "See what happens when you mess with the man, wimp?"

The cruel buly turned around and summoned his friends to cheer while I glared holes through his back. If Cautiously, I placed my hands on the cement behind me and stumbled backwards as I rose to a standing position. My legs felt like collapsing under my weight, so I planted them firmly wide on the ground. Oh shoot, he turned around. Brady cocked a bushy eyebrow at me, and cracked his knuckles (because I bet they were totally achey from pounding my face).

"You really think you can take me on."

Of course not.

But he didn't know that, for all he knew I could be half spider monkey and pounce on his back while tearing out his hair. So, I wiped away the blood from my mouth and splattered it away, in a universal sign of challenge. 'This will never work,' I told myself. But evidently, Brady wasn't as stupid as I thought, because he readied his stance for a fight, obviously understanding what my dramatic-Indiana Jones- movie-esque blood splatter meant. He should've known better though.

"Nope!" I answered with a smirk, and dashed away in the direction of the parking lot. I glanced behind me at the group of people, all with looks of shock across their faces. "Yippee!" I yelled, and tapped my ankles together in the air. Laughing, I looked behind me once more. "Oh wait-", I said. They were running after me! I pumped my arms faster, forcing each foot in front of the other in lightning motion. I may not be Thor, but I can run like heck.

They were still after me. We'd been running for what seemed like a lifetime, but due to occasional glances at my (now bloody) Spiderman watch, was only, like, 15 minutes. Still, sweat poured down my face and back, and flew away in the wind when I clumsily wiped it away. Constantly I retched at the bloody, metallic taste in my throat. Wind whipped by me, plastering my hair to my forehead from sweat. I rounded a corner, and through my blurred vision, saw a black and cream sign. I breathily laughed. It used to be black and _white,_ but after years of being pelted with dirt balls, it had a consistent layer of dirt caked on it. Wait, how did I know that? I neared it, and slowed to a jog as I passed by it. Of course! It was the entrance sign to my and Olives neighborhood. 'hah! I mustve run this way by instinct," I thought. 'huh.' Footfalls pounded behind me, and I turned around. Crap! I spun on my heelsand sprinted through the neighborhood faster tan I've ever run before. Houses blurred past me in a sea of cream painted wood and dirty orange brick. All I really knew though, was that if I didn't get home fast, I was sure to be half dead by nightfall. My legs throbbed, feeling they would explode any second, and I gasped in pain. Noticing my back, hands, and jaw again, my vision faded, and soon I was sprinting with no knowledge of my surroundings. I didn't notice the sprinkler that sprayed me, the rabbit who nearly didn't get out of my way fast enough, or the ground coming up to smack my face. My breath caught as I stumbled forward and zipped back into the real world as I regained my clumsy footing. Carelessly, I smushed my hair back against my forehead and wiped away the accumulated sweat.

**Again, I want to thank you all. Every single individual human being who was faithful to me in my gap between my last update and now, AND everyone who just read my chappy. I appreciate you all so much more than you can imagine. So… review! THANKU THANKU THANKU THANKU THANKU ALL. also, i wanna apologize for any bad grammar i didnt notice. i try, i really do :p**

**Oh yeah, [::] COOKIES FOR U ALL! [::][::][::][::][::][::][::][;;][;;][;;][;;][;;][;;];;][;;][;;][;;][;;];;][;;]**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hello people! Heres a chapter. Sorry I've been updating inconsistently, my mom works on the computer like 24/7 now that she has another job, so... I can only get like 2 hours a week on the computer (lol) cuz thats when she goes to tutor... so I spent like 2 weeks typing this. Not that it took 4 hours, but ya know how it goes. ITS SUPER DUPER LONG! kinda. anyway this is getting long... shout outs and thank yous at the end of this chappy! luv u all! o, and sorry the entire chappy's bolded, technical issue. lol. plz ignore any grammar mistakes, i tried to make it best i could._**

**_ON WITH THE STORY!_**

My legs slowed, and I finally glanced around at the houses. 'Random house, grumpy mans house,' I recited as I ran by. 'Cat ladys house, Olives house, rando-' "Olives house!" A gift from God! My heart skipped a beatat the thought of seeing my blue eyes love after this mess of a day. Fast as lightning, I jerked my head back and stumbled to a partial stop. To any passerby, I would've looked like a person in anold cartoon who slams their feet infront of them and skids to a stop, trying to slow their momentum. I spun** on my heels and sprinted into Olives driveway. All the t**hinking about Olive and cartoon character antics had pulled me out of reality, so when I heard a chorus of panting and stomp-running along the edge of the road, I panicked. "Uh…" I stumbled over my thoughts, my mind blank, and my head turned from side to side like a deer caught in headlights. I spun around, and there loomed Olives house. After I gasped in realization, I quickly ran to the front door and banged my fists against it, screaming like a mad man. I noticed blood spots on the door, and thought how I'd get in trouble for that. Mid- scream, I jumped away from the door and looked at it like it transformed into a purple elephant. Olives parents work in the day! And Olive is probably studying somewhere, like C**h**ynas house, as she usually is. Oops, I remembered Chyna, and my cheeks burned. 'Fletcher! Get moving!' I shook my head, to clear outmy thoughts, and searched the house for a way to get in. Frantically I turned around, my gaze darting to the distance to look for the bullies. Seeing nothing but neighborhood, I scrunched my eyebrows together, and looked at the sidewalk closer to me than I was looking before. Oh no! There they were- way too close for comfort.

**I.**

Began**.**

To freak**.**

Desperately, I scanned Olives house, pressing my thumb against the roof of my mouth and hopping up and down. "Dhere!" I yelled, then yanked out my thumb which was muffling my speech. I silently thanked God for the wodden lattice thingy laying against the wall, RIGHT BELOW OLIVES WINDOW! I skipped up to it, clicking my feet in the air, "Aha!". Staring at it, my gaze drifted upwards. Wow, it was tall. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed onto it, yanking off a rose head. I glanced at it guiltily as it fell to the ground, its delicate petals scattering as it hit the ground. Focusing back on the wooden frame, I placed my hand on an inner corner of the lattice work and gripped it as I hastily pulled myself up, positioning my foot onto it steadily**.**

I knew I was going slow, considering the circumstances, but when footsteps pounded the cement behind me, my breath still hitched. "Where do you think youre going?" He gasped, trying to sound menacing as he could through his short, shallow breaths, and bending down on his knees. This made me feel less afraid. The all powerful Brady, kneeling before me, breathless as he tried to comprehend my almighty running skills! "Away from you!", I spat, reaching for another corner and accidentally beheading another rose. A "come on, get him!" met my ears, and I pulled myself up another foot. As I was stretching to get ahold on another corner, I froze. Somehow, the wall was trembling. Slowly, I lowered my head. "Nonononono!" I wailed as I partially lost my grip, silently cursing the boys that were rocking my heaven sent ladder back and forth. "Hah!" Brady snarled. I really do hate that boy. I really do. Suddenly, something seized my foot and yanked on it, causing me to lurch downward. I yelped in fear, being on edge even though I really should have expected something like that to happen. 'Of course'. Gritting my teeth, I clenched my hands onto the wood, glaring holes into my white knuckles. I encouraged myself in my head, 'Come on Fletch, just another minute of this…' . The wooden frame bit into my skin, and steamy tears tugged at the inner corners of my eyes. One broke loose, I felt it silently slip down my nose, and I watched it plummet to the ground in slow motion when it reached the tip. That tear, for some reason, seemed to represent all the weakness and fear I had ever let control me. Being intimidated by the big kids, letting everyone tease me because I'm the 'awkward artist' kid, even fearing Angus (like I have been very much lately). When have I ever stood up for myself? I cant let people rule me and walk all over me for the rest of my life. "That's why I have to get through this, right now," I mumbled. Violently, I banged my foot into the brick wall. "OW!" yelped Brady, jerking his hand down to his chest, carressing it gently with his other hand. Wuss. What kinda guy can pummel someone to the brink of death yet not be able to take a good knuckle bash against a brick wall? In the free moment when everyone was staring at Brady, thinking, 'This is the guy who I worship?', I scampered up the wall, out of reach for anyone to try and grab my (sore) foot again. Anxiously, I peered over the awning of the roof, which my eyes just barely reached, and assessed Olive's window. Locked. Oh well, I'll figure that part out later. Hoping I was as good at balancing as I was running, I slowly brought my hands up to the gutter, skimming the wooden frame, just in case I needed to capture it with my hands if it suddenly lurched sideways or backward. I sighed in relief when I felt cold metal on the tips of my fingers. Ive never loved a gutter more! Molding my shaky fingers around it, I jerked my other hand back down to the top of the wooden frame. Using it as leverage, I pushed myself up. First, my feet stepped onto the top of the frame, and that was when I was most unbalanced. Leaning back on the balls of my feet and clutching the gutter for dear life, I caught my breath. Ok, you got this. I scooted one leg farther to the left of the frame, then aggressively forced my foot to jump up, knowing that if it didn't catch the gutter I would be done for. Thank Monet! It caught onto the gutter**.**

**_How was it? Good cliffy? Bad plotline? Wierd writing style? Dont be shy, REVIEW ME! also thanks for all the reviewers I've been getting. I appreciate dem x) O YAH, im doing this on my friends computer- yes,,, i love u all that much :)_**

**_SHOUTOUTS:_**

**_sophielexy- haha your welcome! they were chocolate chip so i hope u like them... :p and thanks!_**

**_ClarinetNinja1986 (a faithful reviewer) - yeah, i love your stories. They're always so much better than i can imagine... lol. and thank u for always reviewing my stories XD_**

**_Most of my reviews are usually Anons/Guests, so I'd specifically like to thank them! thanks for taking time to review me even though its not to your advantage._**

**_I really do 3 every review, even ones that r just lyk, 'nice story!' so review me please! maybe i'll keep doing S/Os :O luv u *blows kisses*_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey y'all! Well I know its been awhile, but this is the first time I've had access to the computer in a long time. So I snatched the opportunity and wrote this for u! more of a filler chapter, but I think you'll love it still. I do, heheh. O ya, I have a new story. Supernatural. Its really awesome/paranormal/creepy. Check it ooouuut!On with it! Oh and s/o at the end.**

For a moment, relief flowed through my body, and I exhaled a shaky breath. Ok, here comes the hardest (and most awkward) part. I took a deep breath, and held it. Pushing my hands and foot firmly against the gutter, I began to turn upwards. Desperately I gasped for air, an odd choking sound coming out of my mouth as I did. "Come…on…," I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, giving one final shove of my foot.

Feeling a sandpaper-like substance on the palms of my hands, I opened my eyes. Sky, most gorgeous sky you've ever seen, swirled in warm hues of the desert and fire and violet roses. I wrenched my eyes from the breath-taking view, and averted my eyes to the ground, propping myself up on one elbow on top of the awning. Well, Brady seemed upset enough, dancing his little frustrated dance down on the ground. He pounded his fist against his hand and stomped his feet on the ground, muttering something I couldn't understand. Curiously, I leaned forward and peered below the gutter, and tried to laugh as his gang stood still, staring, mouths agape. By _tried, _I mean instead of an airy chuckle coming from my diaphram, a hideous, scratchy, coughing noise emerged from my throat.

Suddenly I didn't feel so victorious anymore, clutching my stomach as I leaned down onto my back. Closing my eyes, I heard scuffling noises, meaning the bullies finally decided to abandon mission. A few minutes later, I slowly opened my eyes, pulling my sickly-feeling self together. My gaze left the expertly painted sky, and lowered as I felt a stingy pain on my palm. I was suddenly caught off guard, and I jerked my body up, staring at my blood soaked clothes and the little puddles of red liquid pooling around me. "Oh crap," I groaned, clutching my stomach and twisting my body to dry-heave over the edge of the roof. When I was done, I stayed in that position, my acidic, raw throat and stinging aching limbs calling tears to my eyes. I inhaled deeply for about the tenth time that evening, and prepared my body for about a gazillion jolts of electric pain. _No matter how it feels, you will do this,_ I told myself. _1…2…3… now!_ Ignoring the vault of nausea in my stomach and swimminess in my head, not to mention the gazillion jolts of electric pain shooting through my limbs (like I oh-so- expertly predicted), I flipped over and crawled on my knees to the glass window I've been thinking about ever since I pulled myself up here. Shielding my eyes from the reflection of the sunset, I peered inside Olive's window. Nothing unusual, her desk, her bed, her book bag. Wait! I averted my gaze back to the lump bag sitting on Olives bag. _How can her book bag be here if she isn't? _I thought. _That's it, she IS here! _Unexpectedly, a new strength flowed through my body as I pounded my fists on the glass, yelling Olive's name.

"Olive, OLIVE, are you there, can you here me? Hey, I'm out here, Olive HELP!" I screamed into the glass. After a minute of fruitless effort, I lay my forehead down on the window, fogging up the glass with my shallow breaths, feeling defeated. I thought, _Sleep… I must… sleep, _as my energy high left me, causing me to feel an ever-so-urgent need for rest. I knew my mind was blanking out, and just as I was closing my eyes, a familiar voice rung through my ears. "Hey," I murmured, recognizing the voice, but not knowing why it sounded so muffled. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand grasp my arm and the cool sensation from the glass left my forehead, and a whooshing sensation as if I was being pulled into a breeze. I tried to step, but I couldn't, and fell into an arm waiting to catch me. The last thing I remember, is a soft, fabric-y material against my palms, and a comfortable sinking sensation. Oh yeah, and a familiar blue eyed face, hovering with concern over mine. Then, tiredness overwhelms me, and I drift into a dark, dreamless sleep.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review, I love your reviews so so so so so much. Like, really. Almost as much as I love Niall Horan, and that's almost as much as anyone can love anything.**

**Xereweee.m- thank you sososososos much! *heart***

**Chris- haha, something like that (as u see here). And to your last review, I am so so sorry. I appreciate every ounce of encouragement I've ever gotten, really. I wish I hadn't forgotten. I understand if you don't forgive me, I wouldn't either. But thank you much, I love u!**

**Skychan11- hahaha! I like the last 2 yous the best! Lol :p**

**XxawesomepopsiclesxX- hehe, yaaa…*dark laugh***

**If your name isn't here, know that it should be! At one point a few days ago I got another review, after I hadn't posted in like 2 weeks, and I literally hopped up and down squealing 'my reviewers are AHMAZING! So I love you all. Bye now! Oh and please review! Hahah ily, bi!**


End file.
